


Pride

by ADAMWryter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pride, ThorQuill Week, thorquill week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Quill's pride sure prevented him from loving Thor. Once he can discard it, he has love.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution for ThorQuill week 2018. Day 6 prompt: Pride.  
> Sorry I upload it late. 
> 
> Feel free to share my work on other sites using the direct link ;)

“I’M NOT INTO HIM!’, Quill shouts.

“Sure you aren’t…”, Gamora rolls her eyes and smirks. The guardians are 100% sure Peter Quill is absolutely into Thor. But he never admits that, he says he has “his reputation to keep”, whatever that means.

Quill deepens his voice all the time, flexes his muscle and caresses his facial hair whenever Thor and the other guardians are around. But when there is only Thor, he lets all of that go and keeps both of his eyes on the god, his hair, his muscle, his scars, his eye patch and even some of joints sparkling on his body occasionally. And definitely he never lets Thor or everyone know that. Quill is quite good in keeping this as a secret.

Everything was well-hidden until Mantis accidentally touched Peter and everything was spilled, he daydreamed about Thor all the time. She screamed in surprise and everyone else except for Thor, who wasn’t there, knew. With the secret revealed, his behaviors have been strange after that. Like, he often forgets things because he's trying to get his head to not focus on Thor, he is sometimes caught dancing and singing differently, and whenever he speaks to Thor, he pinches himself to get himself cautious… And other guardians have seen and known it all.

They try to persuade him to let Thor know but he denies it all.

“Quill, your behaviors are pretty obvious that you have feelings for Thor”, says Mantis.

“No, they’re not. And don’t try to read my mind!”

“Are you afraid that everyone knows you’re into a god?”, Rocket asks.

“No!”, Quill blushes, “I don’t need to be afraid. Being a god doesn’t make him better than me… All that muscles and beard… Mine are better”, Quill tries to brag because it’s true he’s afraid just like Rocket said, his pride is just too big.

“Yeah right”, Drax says, “just give up already, man. There’s nothing wrong to be emotional and in love.”

“Yes, it is!”, Quill starts to raise his voice.

“Peter! Are you sure that you don’t…”, Gamora tries and she gets interrupted by Quill…

“No! I don’t love him! And I will never love him! Not now, not in the million years, not ever! I will never love Thor!!!”, Quill shouts in anger…

Little did he know, Thor has been standing behind his back all the time.

“Lord of the stars, I…”, Thor says under his breath.

“Thor! I didn’t see you there… I mean, what I was trying to say is…”, Quill feels embarrassed and frightened for what he has said.

“No need to… I can take the hint…”, Thor’s eyes are sparkling with tiny tear drops, “I used to think I’d have a chance with you… I was so foolish… Thank you for being honest! I guess maybe I should leave….”, Thor holds back his sadness and walks out of the door to the outside of whatever planet they’re on now.

Peter looks desperate and regrets for what he has done. He looks back to his fellow guardians, realizes he has been afraid they would like Thor more than him, they would know he was not as strong as they knew, they would now he’s not straight and he has feelings for a god… But most of all, he realizes that it was his pride that hurt Thor and kept him away from him. And now, seeing the man he loves get hurt by his pride, Quill can finally set it aside. He runs to Thor, trying to catch his hand to hold him back

“Thor! I’m so sorry! I did not mean any of that!”

“Please let go of me… You don’t need to have mercy on me”, Thor doesn’t even bother to turn around to look at Quill.

“No, Thor! I did not mean to hurt you. I love you, Thor! I love you!”, Quill begs.

“What?”, Thor turns around, “Now you want to play with my feelings?”

“No! I love you, Thor!”, Quill begins to sob, he tries to hold both of Thor’s hands, “I love you, but I never wanted to admit that! I’m afraid of what others would think of me… I let my pride come between my love for you. And now that I know you have feelings for me too, I know what I’ve done was wrong. Please, Thor, I’m so sorry. I really love you, I do!”

“So what now? Aren’t you afraid the whole galaxy would find out what you just said?”

“No. That doesn’t matter anymore now. Only you”, there are tears in Peter’s eyes.

Thor smiles and puts his hand on Quill’s face, “If you say so… I love you too, Lord of the stars. Only you matter to me now”

Quill smiles, “I don’t care what others think anymore. I want you to be with me and never leave.”

“I promise I will”, Thor smiles and kisses Quill. He closes his eyes to feel the love from the god, for the first time he doesn’t have to hold his pride anymore.

The other guardians watch from a distance. “Predicted”, Rocket says and they all laugh and cheer to the happy couple.

 

THE END.

 

HAPPY THORQUILL WEEK 2018!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
